


The New Donatello

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Character theft, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/medical healing, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Leatherhead raped?, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg Donatello, Multi, Splinter knows all..., Who is this character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Jean, now alone, finds Leatherhead's home and is mistaken for Donatello. Relieved to again have someone who cared for him, Jean kidnapped Donatello and chains him up in the sewers and continued to play the part of Donatello Hamato. Jean comes to check on him and Donnie is sick, what will he do? Will he do anything at all? And what really happened to Jean's family?





	1. Confusion

Jean watched as the man slit his mother’s throat. 

 

Jean spared another glance to his father’s remains, what was left after the fueled burning. 

 

Jean wanted to cry as his sister screamed from the next room over, he knew what they were doing and that she too would die. 

 

Jean was the only one left, and by the look in the man’s eye, he was about to join his family. 

 

He did the only thing that made sense he ran. 

 

The men followed close behind, he knew he had to escape or he would be lucky if he was only killed. 

 

Jean dove into the sewers and closed the manhole cover before taking off, running as fast as he could, he made his way through the network of tunnels and soon stumbled upon an abandoned train. It looked as if it had been empty for years before someone moved in. 

 

He saw lights, some broken though most intact, those were all fully functional. He saw computers, bookshelves, a functional bathroom, and kitchen. He knew someone lived here, this was no longer a functional train, but it was a functional home. 

 

Jean decided to stay until the owner came back, he found non-perishables in the kitchen and ate until he was full. He found a water bed and slept on and off for days, no one ever came home. 

 

He slept as much as he could, when he was awake he felt pain and misery. The pain was physical, he had suffered injury when the disgusting men tortured his family. He missed his family so much, he was miserable, he wanted desperately to bring them back. He knew he couldn’t, however, but he wanted to be part of a family again. 

 

He was adopted, he had hated his family two weeks prior to their deaths. They had had a huge fight, he had said that they only wanted him to sell him off when he had gotten older. Jean, being a mutant turtle, had been cared for by humans all his life. 

 

Now they were gone. Jean cried miserably, he wanted nothing more than to be with them again. He had considered suicide, he wanted to die, but he didn’t have the resources. Whoever owned this place had no knives, no pills he could overdose on, and no firearms of any kind. 

 

Was the owner suicidal too? Or just low on resources? 

 

He rolled over in the water bed, the bed was huge and sat directly on the concrete floor. As Jean looked around the house he knew a man lived here, a woman would have made the space more homey feeling, more comfortable. The home had a beaten up couch, old television, a bookcase full of science and anatomy books, and three pictures in the entire home. One of an alligator and a turtle kissing; one of the same turtle blushing and smiling profusely while covering his eyes; and the same turtle and alligator in a “family photo” accompanied by three more turtles; a large rat, and three humans.

 

This was either the Gator's home, the turtle’s home, or a creepy stalker’s home. 

 

He was looking at the photos that sat on a shelf when he heard the door open in the other room. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He didn’t want to meet the owner anymore, he just wanted to go home and curl in his mother’s arms. 

 

He saw the large reptile from the photos walk into the room. Jean expected anger or confusion to cloud his eyes, instead, he smiled and walked towards him. 

 

“How the hell did you beat me over here? I know your ninja, but come on.” He said and kissed Jean’s lips. “What?” He said before he could stop himself, the gator laughed. 

 

“You won, so how about that coffee. Then we can not watch a movie or something.” He laughed as he walked back the way he had come, he looked over his shoulder at Jean. “I assume that is what you want to do, being as you stand naked in my living room.” He said and walked away. 

 

Jean stood frozen. What the hell just happened?

 

He looked back at the pictures, then down at his own form. He was the same color as the turtle in the picture, close in height too (compared to the gator), the only thing he was missing was the mask he wore around his eyes and the gear he wore. 

 

He looked back to the family photo, he wanted what it looked like they had. They all looked genuinely happy, genuinely content, he needed that kind of love back in his life. 

 

“Donatello.” The gator called from the other room, Jean hurried to the sound. 

 

He walked into the kitchen and a cup of coffee sat at the empty place at the table, the gator sat in one chair. 

 

“You gonna sit or just look at me?” He said with a smile. Jean sat down and took a sip of the coffee, he choked on it. It was black and so thick you could stand a damn spoon in it. He put the cup down, no way in hell he was drinking that. He didn’t think anyone could. 

 

He spared a glance at the Gator's mug, it had coffee that was a light brown color. He had something in his and it actually sloshed in the cup. 

 

“So I found the part we were looking for, it was tucked on a shelf.” He said and Jean was confused, he knew Donatello wouldn’t be so he nodded, “Cool.” He said and the gator kept talking about the experiment and Jean let his mind wander. 

 

Whatever Donatello had with him was something he wanted. He wasn’t normally this possessive, but he guessed that is what happened when your entire family was slaughtered before your eyes. 

 

He winced at the words of the dark voice in his head, he felt a tear run down his face. He heard the gator stop talking. 

 

“Don? Donnie, what’s wrong?” The humor had completely left his face and he genuinely looked worried. “Nothing, I’m fine.” He said and roughly wiped the tear from his eye. 

 

“Are you sure? If there is something bothering you-” he was cut off. “I’m fine, just thought of something. Nothing important.” He said and the gator nodded. 

 

“Alright, well... hey, you want Chinese?” He asked and Jean looked at him with a smile. “I want take out, maybe we can actually watch a movie.” The gator was so comforting, the look in his eye told Jean that he was safe, an unfamiliar feeling. 

 

The gator stood and lay a kiss on his cheek before walking to the living room and picking up the phone. Jean heard him talking to the Chinese place. 

 

Jean heard the door open behind him and the turtle from the pictures, the real Donatello, walked through. 

 

They stared at each other for a second. Jean was the first to act, he quickly cupped his mouth and pushed him against the wall. “Shut up, shut up, not a word.” Jean wanted to cry, but he held himself together, he had to act fast. 

 

“What is the gator’s name?” Jean asked and let Donnie’s mouth free so he could answer. “Leatherhead.” He answered quickly, he knew he couldn’t risk this new turtle hurting him, not in his condition. 

 

Jean was getting over his panic, he knew what to do. 

 

“Leatherhead, I’ll be back in a minute, I have to check on something,” Jean yelled over his shoulder and he heard Leatherhead call back his acknowledgment. 

 

“Walk,” Jean commanded and Donnie did as told. 

 

Jean walked Donnie down the tunnels till they were far away from the train house. 

 

When he found a spot that satisfied him, he let Donnie go, pushing him to the ground. He saw the turtle catch himself and flip himself over before his front could touch the concrete, it seemed sloppy and rushed. Nothing of a ninja he had ever seen on TV. 

 

“What do you want?” Donnie asked he kept his cool despite the panic rising in his throat. “I don’t want to hurt you, Donnie, but I will if I have too. I just want your place.” He was sincere, he didn’t know if he had the balls to kill the turtle, but he could inflict pain. 

 

“I’ll cooperate, just don’t hurt me,” Donnie said, he didn't sound panicked or scared, it was simply a statement and request. “Want my place?” 

 

“I need a family, I want the closeness you seem to have with yours.” He said and put a foot over Don’s stomach to hold him in place as he moved to take the mask from around the turtle’s eyes. Donnie pushed his foot away and scooted back. It was the first real panic Donnie had displayed. 

 

“Give me your mask.” He demanded and Donnie took it off and handed it to him. “And your gear.” Donnie glared at his capture before he stripped of his gear. As he took it off Jean put it on. 

 

When they finished Jean really did look like Donatello. “What do I need to know?” Donnie didn’t answer. 

 

Jean knew he was running out of time, he needed to get back before Leatherhead started looking for him. 

 

Donnie felt the fist come across his face and his world went black. 

 

Jean cradled his hand as he watched Don’s limp form crash to the concrete. He winced when the other’s head bounced off the hard ground. 

 

He pulled the turtle to the back wall using the chains already on the ground he chained the original’s hands behind his shell and then to his ankles. 

 

Jean dusted the rust off his hands before taking off back through the tunnels and back to Leatherhead. 

 

‘I am going to hell for this...’ he thought as he stopped to catch his breath. 

 

He walked into the train home and saw Leatherhead wearing a trench coat and a hat. “What do you think? Can I pull off the trench coat better than Casey?” He turned to “Donnie” and laughed as he stuck a pose. 

 

“Definitely.” Jean laughed too, though he didn’t know who Casey was. “I knew it.” Leatherhead turned and got his wallet from the table near the large recliner. 

 

“I’m going to get dinner. Did you find what you were looking for or whatever? You said you had to check on something.” Jean nodded. “Yeah.” Leatherhead kissed Jean and walked out the door. 

 

Jean felt weak in the knees, he had never been kissed by anyone like Leatherhead kisses him.... kisses Donnie.

 

Jean sighed, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, that made him no better than the monsters that killed his family, but he needed this. 

 

He sat on the couch and couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. He thought about the real Donatello, how he had protected his front and cooperated so easy. He was hiding something, he was hurt or something and Jean had him chained up with no way to defend himself. 

 

He felt like the imposter he was, he knew he had to get used to this life or he would be worse off. 

 

He sat contemplating until Leatherhead came back home with food. The thought of eating made him sick, but he dished himself a meal as Leatherhead did him, he ate as Leatherhead sat next to him. 


	2. Is It Rape?

After they stuffed themselves with Chinese Leatherhead lay on the couch and Jean reluctantly lay next to him. As the movie played Jean relaxed, he was okay with this. He liked being so close to Leatherhead, being loved unconditionally.

 

Jean knew he loved Donnie, but the physical touches and kisses were for him and they just felt good.

 

As the movie progressed Leatherhead’s hand moved lower and lower on Jean’s plastron until the gator was teasing his slit. Jean tensed as Leatherhead’s finger slipped into his opening. “Can I ask you something?” Leatherhead didn’t look away from the movie. 

 

“Okay.” Jean’s voice shook as he felt Leatherhead brush the head of his member. 

 

“If something bothering you? Really. You have been acting weird all day. Since we got up this morning you have been really tense.” 

 

Leatherhead had said since they got up, they had met only a few hours ago, Jean realized. Donatello had had something on his mind and Leatherhead never got the answer. 

 

“No, just not feeling great, it’ll pass.” Jean felt the finger stop. “So you want to just lay around tonight? Or I can walk you home.” Leatherhead pulled his finger away from Jean’s body and he shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I actually thought we could not watch the rest of the movie.” Jean knew he was being bold, but he wanted the feeling of Leatherhead’s finger back. 

 

“If you feel up to it, but we don’t have too. But it really seemed like you had something to tell me if you do you know I am here to listen.” Leatherhead said and Jean nodded. 

 

Leatherhead worked his finger back into the slit and coaxed Jean’s member out of hiding. Slowly, Leatherhead pumped his dry hand over the slick heated flesh. 

 

Jean tried to keep his composure, he didn’t know how Donnie reacted during sex and he didn’t know how he would act. 

 

Leatherhead bit his neck hard enough to draw blood and Jean lost off brain function. It hurt, he didn’t want it to happen again, but if Leatherhead did it then it meant that Donnie liked it. He let the biting continue. 

 

Leatherhead turned Jean over so he was straddling the Gator's waist. 

 

“I love you.” Leatherhead panted as he sat up and adjusted against the back of the couch. Jean knew what was going to happen and he knew he couldn’t fight it, but didn’t know if he wanted to. 

 

Leatherhead reached down and put his finger in his own vent. With a low, predatorial moan he released his member. 

 

Jean thought he would faint.... it was huge.... Jean was a virgin. 

 

He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t blow his cover. He wanted to continue, but he didn’t want to be ripped apart. 

 

“You wanna prep or should I?” Leatherhead pulled the tube of lubricant out of the couch cushions. 

 

“You...” Jean heard himself moan. Leatherhead smiled and lubed his own hand. He pushed his finger into Jean’s hole. Jean had never felt anything like it. He wanted to stop as soon as it started. 

 

He didn’t like it, it felt weird. The finger was too big and too knowing. He wanted it to stop, but he knew it would blow his cover. 

 

Leatherhead spread his legs, spreading Jean’s in the process. He sped his thrusting, “Shit, Donatello, so tight.” He moaned and sped his thrusting. 

 

“Stop,” Jean said allowed before he could stop himself, Leatherhead did instantly. “I want you...” Jean covered and Leatherhead lubed his member. Jean did not want that thing inside of him, but he tried to relax, it would feel good once got used it. Or at least that is what he told himself. 

 

Leatherhead lifted Jean up and lowered him onto his penis. Jean gasped and closed his eyes. Leatherhead filled him completely. Jean took a shaky breath when he was resting entirely on Leatherhead’s lap. 

 

“Fuck, Donatello, you are so tight...” Leatherhead moaned as he waited for his mate to adjust. 

 

‘I would much rather you fuck Donatello.’ Jean thought as he tried to adjust quickly. 

 

“You ready?” Leatherhead asked it was unusual for Donatello to take the time to adjust. Leatherhead founded it odd that Donatello was so tight. 

 

Leatherhead loved the way Donatello felt around him, the way he could pleasure him. He didn’t know why now felt different, but it did. Though he would be patient with his mate, he knew something was off. 

 

Jean knew he was as adjusted as much as he was going to be. He nodded his head and Leatherhead put a foot to the floor. He leaned forward and took Jean’s mouth with his own. Jean loved the way their mouths fit together, but the pain at his hole was almost too much. 

 

Leatherhead could sense the discomfort in his mate’s face. Leatherhead worked Jean’s member out of hiding and began massaging the heated flesh. Jean moaned, low and loud. 

 

It took minutes for Leatherhead to come. Jean felt the heat deep inside him, it burned as he felt his own fire low in his stomach. “Come for me, Donatello, come.” Leatherhead groaned and Jean came instantly. The pain was intense as he clenched around the organ impaling him. 

 

Leatherhead pulled out. Jean was grateful the pressure in his ass was being taken. 

 

Jean flopped forward onto Leatherhead’s chest. He was exhausted and sore and he wanted to go home. 

 

Jean heard the soft purr that radiated from Leatherhead’s chest. He liked it, it was a comforting sound that eased him into a gentle sleep despite the dull ache that stuck with him. 


	3. One word answers

The next morning Jean woke up and Leatherhead wasn’t under him. There was a note in his hand. 

 

‘Donatello ran to the junkyard for a motherboard that will fit the new console. I may have broken the last one... should be back around noon. I love you, Leatherhead.’

 

Jean read the note and looked at the clock, 11:30. He had about a half hour before Leatherhead was expected back. He should go check on the real Donatello. 

 

He walked to the lab and looked through the cabinets. When he found what he looking for he moved to the kitchen, he got a tumbler of coffee and the bag of chocolate covered nuts from the cupboard.  

 

He stepped out of the train and ran down the tunnel. The air had a slight chill to it and the stone was cold under his bare feet. He knew he would soon have to get warm clothes for himself and for Donatello. 

 

When he turned the corner he saw Donatello still chained up, only he was now laying on his side rather than sitting up as Jean had left him. 

 

“Donnie?” Jean called lightly, he didn’t want to frighten the captured turtle. Donnie looked up and his eyes went wide. “You c-c-came b-back.” Jean couldn’t tell if Don was pissed off or relieved with his teeth chattering. 

 

“Yeah, I came back and brought some peace offerings.” He said and helped the turtle back into a kneeling position. 

 

Jean unlocked the chains and helped Donnie sit. He then chained Donnie’s hands together, leaving him enough slack so he could easily take his offerings. 

 

“Coffee the way you like it and I figured everyone likes chocolate.” he said handing him the treats. 

 

Donnie took both and opened the nuts, however, he left the coffee to the side. “I know that is how you like your coffee, Leatherhead made it for me and now there is a hole in my stomach.”

 

Donnie didn’t touch the coffee, he ate the nuts in silence. “Are you mad at me? Is that why you won’t drink the coffee?” It bothered Jean that Donnie ate the nuts but didn’t drink the warm coffee that he didn’t have to bring. 

 

“I-I am mad at you, and I have every r-right to be. That’s not why I won’t drink the coffee, I c-can’t drink it.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I c-can’t have the c-caffeine.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“None of your damn b-business, leave me alone.” Donnie was getting fed up with the child in front of him. 

 

“What is your last name?” Jean asked and Donnie didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to help Jean steal his identity. 

 

Jean was getting fed up with Donnie’s silent treatment. Jean looked around, he saw rebar poles. 

 

He picked one up and walked back to Donnie. 

 

Jean knew he was protecting his abdomen, but he didn’t know why. Jean raised the rebar to his stomach and pressed it against his plastron. 

 

“What is your last name?” He asked more sternly now that he had leverage. 

 

“H-Hamato.” Donnie couldn’t move, he hated the feeling of being trapped. “What is Leatherhead’s last name?” Donnie thought about it, he didn’t want to help Jean steal his life. 

 

“Hamato.” Donnie lied, Jean, smiled. 

 

“When did you two meet?” 

 

Again Donnie lied. “About five years ago, he and M-Mikey were dating. They broke up and Leatherhead was depressed, we had a one nighter and instead started dating.” Donnie outwardly kept a pissed expression when he was laughing internally, despite the cold.

 

Jean was committing all of this to memory, he would be ready when Leatherhead came home. 

 

“Why are you protecting your stomach?” He asked and Donnie didn’t answer. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie this one away for long. 

 

Jean put more pressure behind the pole and Donnie tensed. “I’m pregnant.” He said it was the first truth since he said his own last name. 

 

Jean stopped, he could only stare at Donnie. “With Leatherhead?” He realized his entire plan could go up in flames. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Did Leatherhead know?” 

 

Donnie shook his head. Jean was relieved. “I was going to tell him y-yesterday. That’s why we were at his house. I had asked him to meet me there so I could t-tell him.” Donnie wanted to cry, though he kept his composure. 

 

Jean moved the bar placing the end between Don’s legs, pressing the end up against the soft flesh that parts his plastron and shell. 

 

Donnie tensed if Jean slipped and actually punctured the skin he could bleed out before Jean could get help. 

 

“You are no longer Donatello, I am. You are not Leatherhead’s turtle, I am. You are simply my prisoner, my pregnant prisoner.” Donnie heard Jean’s voice falter. 

 

Jean removed the rebar and threw it to the side. “If you need something, to help you through your... pregnancy... let me know.” Jean said sincerely, Donnie nodded. 

 

“I need my b-boyfriend. I need him with me. Not only is he my mate he is also the f-father and he doesn’t even know.” Donnie was close to breaking down, damn hormones. 

 

“You can’t have him, I’m sorry, I really am. If you need me, I’ll check on you whenever I can. I’ll continue to bring you supplies, and I’ll be careful to bring things that are safe for you to eat.” Jean promised and Donnie didn’t look at him, didn’t respond. 

 

Jean took the syringe out of his belt and Donnie kicked in his direction. Jean caught his legs and knelt on them. “Easy, Donatello, I’ll be careful,” Jean promised and Donnie fought against him. “What is in that syringe?” Donnie was not going to let this imposter hurt his baby. 

 

“Sedative, to help you sleep.” Donnie kicked his knee up, nailing Jean right in the soft area between his legs. Jean grunted and leaned forward. “I can’t have foreign bodies in my system.” Donnie pushed Jean off him and pulled his legs close to his chest. 

 

Jean rolled over and plunged the needle into Don’s thigh. Don felt his eyes wides. “Jean!” Donnie kicked him hard in the chest, as hard as he could with the sedative running in his system. 

 

Jean stood, shaky and gasping from having the wind knocked out of him. “That was uncool, dude.” He said as he regained himself, he watched the drug take over Don’s system. “I want you to be comfortable, Don, I’m not a monster,” Jean said and Don rolled his eyes. 

 

Jean unchained Don and restricted his ankles along with his hands. Jean felt bad, Donnie was only trying to protect himself. 

 

“I’ve got to go, Leatherhead will be back soon. I’ll bring you something warm later.” Jean said to Don’s sleeping form as he walked off.

Jean ran back through the tunnels, when he walked back into the train he saw Leatherhead was already back. 

 

“Hey,” Jean said as he walked into the living room. “Hello, Donatello, where have you been?” Leatherhead asked and gestured to the seat next to him. 

 

“I took a walk.” He said and Leatherhead gave him a suspicious look. “You? Took a walk? On purpose?” He said with a smile and Jean could do nothing but laugh lightly with him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jean asked, changing the subject. “I thought about working, but that means moving.” Leatherhead smiled as he stood and walked to the lab, Jean walked behind him, he had to figure out Donnie’s life quick. 

 

Jean watched as Leatherhead worked, he helped when he could but mostly let Leatherhead do the work. 

 

He couldn’t get Donatello out of his mind, the pissed off look he had maintained throughout their conversation despite his teeth chattering. Jean knew it had gotten cold last night, and Donnie was trapped in the cold, damp tunnel. 

 

Jean didn’t want to leave what he could have going, but he also couldn’t take the guilt of knowing Donatello was alone in that tunnel with no way to protect himself. 

 

Jean listened to Leatherhead talk and watched him work. 

 

He thought about the pregnancy. He had never had anything to do with a baby, he didn’t care for kids much. He had about nine months before Donnie would give birth, he had seen women give birth on TV, they needed at least someone to catch the baby when it was born. Most had someone to comfort them as well. 

 

Jean didn’t think Don would let him do either. 

 

He had to think of something, but he had plenty of time to do so. Now he just needed to be certain Leatherhead continued to believe his lies. 


	4. Pain... without love

Jean waited until Leatherhead was asleep that night before gathering warm clothes and blankets, he made hot chocolate and got the large stand lights from the lab before making his way to Donnie. 

 

He stopped about ten feet from the tunnel when he heard a noise he didn’t recognize at first. 

 

He listened to it, he realized the noise with a startling realization. It was Donnie dry heaving. 

 

He rushed into the tunnel and saw Donnie vomiting, he was leaned over in an awkward position trying not to vomit on himself, though the chains were making that almost impossible.

 

When his nausea momentarily passed, Jean knelt next to Donnie and unchained him. Donnie instantly was on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, Jean felt him shivering. 

 

“Easy, Donatello, easy.” Jean comforted, Donnie continued to shake, he was breathing really hard. 

 

“Cold... hurts...” Donnie mumbled as Jean draped a blanket over the turtle’s shell and legs. “What can I do?” Jean was out of his circle of knowledge. 

 

Donnie only shook his head. Jean got up and turned the battery powered lights on, he pointed them at the wall behind Donatello. With the lights destroying the darkness, he could see Donnie much better. 

 

He was kneeling, vomit pooled around him. He was heaving, though nothing was coming out. 

 

He moved back to comfort Donnie. “Get away from me.” Donnie almost growled through his misery. 

 

“Donnie?” Jean started and Donnie shook his head. “No, leave me alone. I don’t want you here. I want you out of my life.” Donnie growled and Jean understood. 

 

“Alright, I’ll leave. Just please take care of yourself. Look, I brought hot chocolate and there are more blankets.” Jean said and pushed the items closer to Donnie. 

 

Jean left, he felt guilty for leaving Don in this state, but he knows that he will be more comfortable alone. 

 

…

 

Donnie felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. He was miserable. 

 

He wanted to lay in his own bed, next to his mate, and wait out the pain. He knew something was wrong. He needed help, he was only a month into his five-month term. 

 

He emptied his stomach again and saw the blood mixed with the bile. 

 

He needed help, he realized Jean hadn't chained him back. However, he couldn't move like this, and Jean knew that. 

 

So he lay there until the sun filled the tunnels. He had vomited and dry heaved all night. He was absolutely miserable. He hadn't slept and his sides, chest, and stomach hurt. 

 

He knew something was wrong with the baby, but he had no idea what and he still couldn't move. 

 

His throat hurt and he only thing he had to drink was the hot (now cold) chocolate Jean had brought him, he couldn't drink it. He wouldn't. He'd rather drink the sewer water. 

 

Donnie lay down next to the puddles he had miserably created. He needed his brothers, someone to walk this way and see him, but he had no idea where here was. 

 

He moved, slowly and pained, to the light that shone over his head. It had made his experience worse the night before, he could see everything his stomach lost. 

 

He turned the light toward the exit of the tunnel, shining a light beam down the long “hall” where someone may see it. He prayed to any god that would listen that it was one of his brothers that saw the beam. 

 

He lay down, dangerously close to the pool of bile. The little bit of effort that it took was too much for Donnie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Donatello will only be pregnant for five months. I did the calculations and (because he is having an egg) he will care for five months and the egg should hatch after a month.


	5. Sit down and shut up

“Have you noticed something off with Donnie?” Mikey asked Leatherhead that evening while they sat around the table, the prepared their third game of poker. 

 

“Yes, I have, he has been acting weird. Like he can't remember certain things.” 

 

“Did he hit his head?” Raph asked and they shook their heads. 

 

“He looks different too, I'm not sure exactly what it is, but something's off about him,” Leo interjected. 

 

“It is because that is not our Donatello, but an imposter.” Splinter seemed to reappear from out of nowhere, startling Leo. 

 

“Imposter?” Mikey couldn't believe it, though it made sense. 

 

“I have no tangible proof, however, I know I am correct.” Splinter sounded certain. 

 

“Correct about what?” Jean walked into the room and everyone went quiet. “What?” He sat down next to Leatherhead. 

 

“Donnie, dumb question. What is my last name?” Leatherhead asked and “Donnie” looked confusedly at him. 

 

“Hamato.” He said it as if he was certain, though taken aback by the oddity of the question. Really he was nervous he had been discovered. 

 

The table went silent. 

 

“When did we meet?” Leatherhead asked and Jean had to think of the real Don’s answer. 

 

“Five years ago, just after you and Mikey broke up.” Mikey laughed. 

 

“Leatherhead and I never dated. I'm an eleven and he is barely a six.” Mikey laughed and Leatherhead threw a poker chip in Mikey’s direction. It hit him right between the eyes and bounced off his forehead. 

 

“Pucker.” Mikey murmured loud enough for Leatherhead to here. “Brat.” He responded. 

 

Jean felt exposed.

 

A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

An imposter. 

 

“What is your real name?” Splinter asked and Jean took a shaky breath. It was over. 

 

“Jean Smith.” He said honestly, he was almost fed up with the lies. It made him sick to his stomach. 

 

“Where is Donnie?” Mikey asked Jean hung his head and took off the purple mask. “In the tunnel. He was sick last night. I tried to help him and he pushed me away.” Jean was trying desperately not to cry. 

 

“He's sick and you left him in the cold.” Leo was furious. Before he could move Leatherhead had his hand not so gently on the boy's shoulder. 

 

“Take me to him, we need to discuss a few things anyway.” Leatherhead was completely embarrassed and totally pissed off by the turtle in front of him. 

 

Jean only nodded and stood. Leatherhead stood too and gestured for the turtles to sit. “I'll get Donatello and bring him back here.” He said before they took off. 

 

Raph tried to argue, only to be silenced by Splinter. “Leatherhead needs this time to talk to Jean, now that he is no longer talking to the Donatello imposter.”  Splinter reminded him and he sat down. 


	6. Out with the new and in with the old

Leatherhead followed Jean until the light beams came into view. “That's him.” Jean couldn't believe Donnie had the strength to move the large lights. 

 

“About our first night... are you mad?” Jean asked and Leatherhead simply growled low in his chest. “You lied to me, and let me continue. You should have said something as soon as I walked in the house.” Leatherhead was embarrassed by his actions. 

 

“You were my first,” Jean said and instantly regretted it. Leatherhead's footing faltered, “If I had known it wasn't Donatello I would have done things differently. But Jean I hurt you, you could have said something.” Leatherhead felt bad despite the emotional roller coaster going top speed in his head. 

 

“Had you know I wasn't Donatello we would have never gotten near each other. You are a good man, Leatherhead, and a great boyfriend. It wasn't your fault that you were unfaithful.” Jean meant it. 

 

“Thank you, though it does not excuse what you did.” Leatherhead wasn't as humiliated anymore.

 

Leatherhead pushed past Jean and ran to his mate. “Donnie?” He called. He wasn't sure if it was to alert the other of his presence or if he was asking the question of his mate’s presence. 

 

Either way, Donnie answered. 

 

It was quiet, a low groan of pain. “Donnie.” Leatherhead turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

“Donnie?” Leatherhead felt his heart stop. He saw his mate, naked and alone, laying a pool of blood and vomit. A blanket was poorly draped over his shell and others sat near by. Rust covered his wrists and ankles. 

 

Leatherhead made his way to and knelt by his mate. He put a hand on his shell and the real Donatello tensed. “Easy, my love. I've got you.” He comforted the best he could. 

 

“Leatherhead?” Donnie tried to get up, pull himself together. He couldn't. 

 

“It's me, my love, just relax now.” Leatherhead wanted to kill Jean for leaving his mate like this. 

 

“He wasn't that bad off last night. I swear it snowballed after I left.” Jean felt stupid. 

 

“You should have come clean when he was throwing up. And a thousand opportunities you had before that.” Leatherhead said as he helped Donnie sit up. 

 

“He's pregnant.” Jean blurted out and instantly felt the urge to run. 

 

“Is that true?” He asked Donnie, ignoring Jean. 

 

“Y-yes. I w-wanted t-to tell you. I d-didn't get the chance.” Donnie looked as bad as he felt. 

 

“It's okay, my love, I know now.” He said and put a skilled hand to Don’s stomach. “I think the egg may have cracked,” Leatherhead said under his breath. 

 

“We need to get you home now, too many ways for you to get an infection out here. Can you walk?” Leatherhead asked gently and Donnie shrugged. 

 

“Alright, let's go.” He stood and helped the turtle to his feet. 

 

Donnie fell into Leatherhead’s chest, the only thing supporting his weight was his mate. 

 

Leatherhead gently scooped up his mate and Donnie curled against him. He loved being this close to his mate once again. 

 

Leatherhead ignored Jean completely as he ran through the sewer toward home. He felt Donnie shift and tightened around his stomach. He cried out and Leatherhead held him closer. 

 

“Easy, baby, easy.” Leatherhead comforted as best he could as he ran. “Leatherhead!” Donnie called out, he knew something was really wrong. 

 

“It’s alright, Donatello, it’s alright. Let me get you home and I can make the pain stop.” He wanted to help his mate, but he could do nothing until they were back at the lair. 

 

Leatherhead turned the final corner and walked through the lair. Jean followed at a respectable distance. He was still a little afraid of Leatherhead.

 

Leatherhead didn't hear the calls of the family. He only saw the lab and felt his mate in his arms. Leatherhead was able to walk right through the door, Maggie stood with it held open.

 

He mumbled a quick thanks as he slowed to gently lay Donnie on the padded exam table, he only now saw the blood cover both of them. 

 

“Do you need hands?” Maggie asked. Leatherhead nodded. “Can you get him clean up? I can't tell where the blood is coming from.” Maggie was quick to get a warm cloth and wash Donnie’s plastron then she did what she could to get the rust and vomit off of his skin. 

 

Leatherhead listened to Maggie soothe the pained turtle as she worked. It did a number for his own nerves as well. 

 

Leatherhead washed his hands quickly and was back for the turtle. With the plastron cleaned, the blood was obviously coming from his slit. 

 

Leatherhead gave Donnie the painkillers he could and Donnie was trying to relax, though the pain was getting worse now that he was laying on his shell. 

 

Maggie walked away only to bring a pillow back. She placed it under Donnie’s head and took his hand in her’s as a reassuring gesture. Only then did he really relax. 

 

Leatherhead apologized quietly as he inserted his finger into the slit. Donnie groaned and Maggie comforted him, keeping her back to Leatherhead. She cared enough to keep Don’s modesty as long as she could. 

 

Leatherhead felt for an egg shell, or maybe the baby itself. He felt nothing. 

 

He wiped his hand off, Don’s slit still bled freely. “Here,” Leatherhead gave Maggie a cloth, she took it and opened the turtle’s slit, soaking up as much blood as she could. 

 

Leatherhead injected Don with a  general anesthetic. Before he could go out, Don grabbed Leatherhead’s hand. Leatherhead let him, they simply held hands as Donatello fell under the veil of consciousness. 

 

Once he was asleep, Leatherhead got the saw. He hated to cut into Donnie’s plastron, but he had no choice. 

 

He cut the lower scute, around Donnie’s slit, and removed it completely. He opened the skin and was able to quickly find the source of the bleeding. 

 

Leatherhead saw the broken shell, pieces were broken off into surrounding tissue, causing the excess bleeding. He also saw the infection that had set in. It fired his anger toward Jean, but he kept his calm.

 

Leatherhead reset what he dared of the shell, keeping the embryo safe. He knew that if he had to choose between Donatello or the baby he would choose his mate. However, he didn’t want it to come to that. 

 

Maggie did what she could to minimize the bleeding. “Leatherhead, is it safe to keep the child? I know it’s not fair, but what is best for Donnie?” She hated the idea of losing the baby, but she refused to lose her Donnie. 

 

“I think it will be fine, we’ll let it be for now. If it caused any problem in the future we will deal with it then. I want to keep it, for Donnie.” He wasn't thinking, only acting. His hands seemed to move of their own accord. 

 

He finished and stitched the skin before gluing the plastron back together. He stood and took his special-made gloves off and moved to wash the blood off his arms and changed out of his blood-stained t-shirt. 

 

Maggie stayed near Donnie, she rubbed her hand against his cheek. She thought of him as her own son, she wanted him to be healthy, but she also wanted him happy. She knew he wanted that with Leatherhead and their new baby. 

 

She smiled, she wondered if the news had hit Leatherhead yet, that he would be a father. 

 

She saw him bring the morphine drip over and get it ready. They would have to wait for Don to wake up before he could do anything for the pain. 

 

“What do I tell the others? I assume you want to stay here with him.” She asked and he nodded. “I do, but I think it will be best if I didn’t.” 

 

“You know Jean only did what he did because he was lonely. I don't know what happened, but something did. He is alone now.” Maggie said and Leatherhead looked at her. 

 

“How do you know? Did he tell you he wasn’t Donnie?” Maggie shook her head. 

 

“No, but I could tell by the way he acted. Of course, I thought it was Donnie so I thought something was wrong between the two of you.” She smiled, she felt for Jean, she knew what it was like to be left alone by family. Only she had always had her brother, Casey, by her. “Jean wanted to be close to you, to us, he wanted the feeling of a family.” 

 

Leatherhead heard Donnie groan and stood, Maggie readied to insert the IV. Leatherhead gently held Donnie down as he woke up. 


	7. Happy  Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far, love y'all so much! 
> 
> Be sure to comment thoughts and requests, and also leave kudos.

Donnie groaned as he awoke. He felt the pain radiate intensely from his entire lower region. 

 

He tried to move and couldn’t, he shifted and sharp pain thrust intently through his body. 

 

“Easy, Don, you're okay. Now that you are awake we can give you morphine. You know anesthesia and morphine don't mix well for us.” last time they tried they had almost lost Raphael. 

 

Donnie tensed and wanted the pain to stop. He felt Maggie insert the IV and his world blurred again. 

 

“Sleep easy, Donatello, it's okay.” he heard Leatherhead sooth him. “Jean?” Donnie wanted to ask if he was still here if he had told them everything if they knew what he had done. He wasn’t in the right mind to speak. Leatherhead seemed to know regardless of the unspoken phrases. 

 

“Is still here, but he told us everything.” Donnie smiled lightly, he was glad that Leatherhead knew the truth. 

 

Donnie felt everything go silent as he fell asleep again. 

 

... 

 

Maggie and Leatherhead walked into the kitchen after Donnie was fully asleep. 

 

Maggie felt Leatherhead stop next to her, she saw his eyes were wide when he looked at her. “Donnie is pregnant.... Holy shit... I’m going to be a father.” Maggie laughed and put her hand on his. 

 

“You’ll be fine, the kid will have a great set of dads... but fantastic grandparents.” She said and smiled gesturing to herself as she walked to the table. Leatherhead rolled his eyes. 

 

“How is Donnie?” Mikey asked and Leatherhead felt confident in his answer. “He’ll be fine. He just needs rest now.” Leatherhead assured the family. 

 

“What about the baby?” Jean heard himself ask. 

 

Leatherhead swallowed his fury, now wasn't the time. “Fine, the baby should be fine.” 

 

Maggie walked to Jean. “Why did you do it?” She asked nothing more than a question. 

 

“My family was killed. These men came for my dad and they killed my mom and sister too. I ran, ending up in the sewer. When I found your train house, I made myself comfortable. I’m really sorry...” Jean just wanted to leave, he couldn’t take the tension. 

 

“It’s okay, Jean, you did what you thought you had to do.” Maggie wrapped him in a hug, Jean instantly felt better. 

 

“What will you do now?” Mikey asked as Maggie released Jean. “I don’t know.”

 

“You can stay in the train house if you want,” Leatherhead said and everyone turned to look at him, eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“What?” Jean couldn’t believe what he knew he had heard. “I want to get some stuff, but I haven’t really needed the train for anything but storage. If it will help you can have it.” Leatherhead was sincere. Jean thought he may faint. 

 

“Thank you, so much.” 

 

Leatherhead nodded and turned to the lab. He didn’t want to be anywhere near anyone. Only his Donatello. 

 

He walked into the lab and Donnie stirred. Leatherhead took his hand. “Leatherhead?” Donnie’s speech was slurred from the painkillers. 

 

“It's okay, Donnie.”

 

“Where is Jean?”

 

“Gone.” Leatherhead lied, but he would die before Jean saw Donnie again 

 

“Good. What happened? Am I okay? The baby...” Donnie was starting to panic

 

“It’s okay, you and the baby are fine.”

 

“Okay,” Donnie held Leatherhead’s hand as he fell asleep once more.


End file.
